enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Marion Saves the Day
Marion Saves the Day is the fourth episode of the third season. Plot Work at the Clay Pits has recently become more challenging, being lent to the discovery of dinosaur fossils and frequent landslides. Safety and caution has become of the utmost importance among the workmen and engines of the quarry. Despite the safety precautions, Bill and Ben continue to play tricks on the other engines at The China Clay Works, allowing Derek to crash into a rock-slide. The two are quite pleased with themselves until Edward arrives, quite disappointed with them and their increasingly relentless pranks. While Derek was sent to the works to be mended, Billy was sent to work at the Clay Pits in his place. He is quite eager to prove himself, but the twins take it upon themselves to poke fun at the newcomer and orient him with the ways of the Quarry. Billy quickly becomes annoyed with the twins, storming off to figure things out for himself. The twins question whether or not they can trick the new engine. While waiting for his trucks, Billy meets Marion, the bubbly and talkative steam shovel who works at the Clay Pits. The conversation starts out earnestly between the two, but eventually Billy gets fed up with her continuous speaking, and insults her before leaving. The twins witness this exchange, quite upset with Billy's treatment of Marion. The two begin to plot against him while Edward stops by, who becomes suspicious of the twin's cheekiness, but they assure him that it's harmless chatter. The following day, Ben shunts Billy's train while Ben pulls alongside him, warning him to avoid the west canyon. Billy ignores them, setting off without heeding their warning. Before long however, he finds himself diverted into a siding. At the siding, Billy blows his whistle out of anger for being delayed. This causes a landslide, burying him. Eventually, Marion arrives with Jack and Alfie to clear him out. Billy apologizes to Marion, thanking her for rescuing him. The twins look on, satisfied with their trickery. Edward pulls up and commends the twins for letting Marion get her chance to prove herself to Billy. The twins are confused, as this wasn't their plan at all! Marion and Billy then become friends. Characters *Edward *Bill and Ben *Billy *Derek *Marion *Rocky *Emily (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Timothy (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Buster (cameo) *The Fat Controller (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was released out of order. Although chronologically the fourth episode of the third season, it aired in advance due to the first three episodes revealing too much about Season Two's finale, which will air in late 2018. *This marks the first speaking roles of Marion, Billy and Rocky, and the first appearance overall of Timothy, although the latter does not have a speaking role. *A reference to ''Tale of the Brave ''is made. *This is the first episode with multiple writers. Goofs *When Edward is talking to Billy, his front wheels are derailed. Gallery Bill, Ben, and Timothy.jpg Marion rocks!!!.jpg Billy Timothy Marion.jpg Billy at the Clayworks.jpg Billy at the Clayworks rack focus.jpg Billy in danger!.jpg Bill rocks! (even though Ben is in this picture.jpg Bill is okay!!!.jpg Ben on a switch.jpg Marion27.jpg Marion26.jpg Marion25.jpg Marion24.jpg Marion23.jpg Marion22.jpg Marion21.jpg Marion20.jpg Marion18.jpg Marion17.jpg Marion16.jpg Marion15.jpg Marion14.jpg Marion13e.jpg Marion12.jpg Marion11.jpg Marion10.jpg Marion9.jpg Marion8.jpg Marion7e.jpg Marion6.jpg Marion5.jpg Marion4.jpg Marion3.jpg Marion2.jpg Marion1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3